gnarly_dudes_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Indzonka III
Captain Indzonka III serves as a main character in Vietnam, and a main character in the Vietnam section of American Wars of Containment. He leads a platoon stationed in the jungles of Vietnam consisting of notable members such as Sergeant Bushta and Private Boies. He was drafted into the army after graduating law school with his education allowing him to become an officer. His abilities and his commitment to the cause by serving a second tour got him to the rank of Captain which he holds by the time of the movie. His primary weapon is the M16A1 which he uses with skill as he accurately hits several targets in the span of the two videos. He can also effectively fire an M60 LMG as evident when he used it to attack the VietCong at the stone wall. He shows a great care towards wounded men's well being, yet he does not like to risk lives on moving or retrieving fallen soldiers. He is the third member of the Indzonka Captain lineage with Captain Indzonka I as his grandfather, and his father as being Captain Indzonka II. In Vietnam Indzonka is introduced in Vietnam sitting in a treehouse he built for himself in charge of his own platoon. Indzonka is seen playing his favorite card game, blackjack, with some retard when Boies comes in giving a message from Colonel Sanders and informing the Captain he is transferring into this unit. Indzonka is slightly disturbed with the news that the platoon has to relocate, but he accepts the orders without complaint and then sends Boies to meet Sergeant Bushta in order to be shown around. Indzonka reappears when Boies is attempting to get Bushta to show him around, when questions Bushta's behavior and then informs the men they will be heading out in a jeep. Bushta offers to drive the jeep but he soon crashes it. Indzonka then decides to scout ahead with a few men being Boies, Bushta, and Corporal Wilson to figure out where the platoon should then head to. While travelling it begins to rain and Indzonka pulls out a rifle that is actually an umbrella. While further travelling down the road the Captain decides to climb a tall tree in order to scout out the area asking for Boies' binoculars. He sends Wilson back to check up on the other platoon members and then begins to climb the tree. On his descent down from the tree Indzonka misses a branch and then plummets to the ground. The Captain is pleased to say he found the correct direction to their destination. Boies attempts to tell Indzonka but the Frenchman which he does not believe in the slightest. Bushta also attempts to serve as a witness yet Indzonka deems it too ridiculous and unimportant to dwell on prompting the men to run back to the rest of the company. The platoon is then shown marching towards a path in the jungle when suddenly they detect something suspicious. Indzonka then goes with Bushta, Pvt. Joe, and Pvt. Benson to investigate to discover a VC tunnel. Indzonka asks who would like to clear it out only to be met with silence, so he decides to "volunteer" Bushta. He reluctantly heads in complaining he is not payed enough for such operations and then encounters a Vietcong insurgent wielding an old French MAT-49. It then cuts to the soldiers waiting outside the hole when yelling and gunshots are heard from inside. Joe and Benson are alerted from the commotion yet Indzonka is indifferent. Bushta then comes out the hole with Indzonka asking if he found anything interesting. Bushta reveals he grabbed a VietCong flag as a trophy and the platoon moves further into the jungle. Indzonka is shown leading the front of his column up a hill along with Bushta, Boies, Wilson, Joe, Benson, and Private Matthew. Indzonka then suddenly calls the formation to a halt as he deems something is wrong. The platoon is suddenly ambushed by a large force of North Vietnamese and VietCong insurgents. Indzonka orders the platoon to move up the hill with the men splitting up to avoid getting killed in a large cluster. The platoon splits up into several groups to avoid forming in a large cluster with the Captain's group is showing an M60 gunner kill 2 communists before a third shoots him. Indzonka avenges his comrade and then grabs the M60 leading Matthew, Benson and Joe forward. They regroup with Boies, Bushta, and Wilson when Indzonka gives the order to form a defensive line at a stone wall before then breaking up into two groups to get to J-Point for evac. After clearing out the Vietnamese forces at the other side of the wall the groups head out to their destinations. Indzonka, Bushta, and Wilson go into the jungle to take out more Vietnamese troops while the rest of the platoon head to the open area to throw smoke for the helicopters to land. The group comes across more soldiers in an encounter resulting in the Vietnamese dead and Corporal Wilson wounded in the knee. Indzonka orders Bushta to carry Wilson to the safe zone while he holds his position. Boies heads back to the Captain since his unit was wiped out met with Indzonka's disapproval, but then the two are attacked by several Vietnamese soldiers. Indzonka and Boies are fighting in close quarters as the enemy keeps charging them with Boies knocking a man to the ground and Indzonka throwing a communist over his shoulder then shooting him. When Bushta makes it back, Indzonka is prepared to leave when suddenly Boies runs forward and takes grenade shrapnel to the leg. The two run over to assist but then the Captain is shot in the shoulder. Indzonka orders Bushta to go help the Private while he helps himself. Then another Vietnamese soldier comes out about to shoot the Captain when the Frenchman appears knocking the soldier out with his stick. He then picks up the AK-47 the soldier wielded, saluted the Captain, and then ran back into the jungle to fight more Vietnamese. The Captain was in total amazement at this spectacle yet knew he had to keep moving. He gets up and then checks up on Bushta and Boies, ordering Bushta to carry the Private since his own army was injured. The three then make it out of the jungle to J-Point and get evacuated by helicopter along with the rest of the platoon which had gathered the other dead and wounded. IMG 4855.jpg|Meeting Boies IMG_4865.jpg|Bushta what are you doing IMG 4707.jpg|Leading the unit IMG 4858.jpg|Ambushed IMG 4860.jpg|Laying down the fire IMG 4863.jpg|Not out yet In Containment Indzonka reappears at the beginning of Containment during the Vietnam section once again leading his platoon through the jungle. The platoon is encompassed of the same men from the Vietnam video as well as a few additional. As the column moves through the paddy nearing a jungle, Indzonka suddenly calls the formation to the halt as he suspects something is off. The members are shown scanning the area when suddenly a large mass of Viet-Cong guerrillas appear from the jungle. A firefight erupts with a large exchange of fire. A soldier is injured prompting Captain Indzonka to then calls the rest of the platoon to seek cover in the jungle. The heavy fighting leads to Indzonka calling Wilson over so that he could radio in to command that they needed napalm on their coordinates. The platoon then flee the area as the jets come to drop the napalm. After this the platoon are seen making their way to a village in order to supervise a local election. This simple task is met with trials along the way greatly damaging the integrity of the squad. The section begins as the platoon come across a VC tunnel which Indzonka and Bushta direct everyone to run around quickly. Private Goss however runs up to it and begins firing only to be met with reprimand from his superiors. Indzonka then orders Private Boies to clear the tunnel out giving him his Colt M1911 pistol to complete the job. Boies tosses in a frag grenade and then heads on in. Boies comes out unscathed seemingly pleased with his encounter after Indzonka asked if he had fun in there. Boies hands the pistol back to the captain and the platoon gets back on their path. While moving on the road Private Goss runs ahead saying "Hold up guys lemme get that shot" so that he may record the squad for the Stars and Stripes newspaper. Corporal Mesko unfortunately steps on a trip wire and is blown to bits by a grenade. Indzonka, who has been hardened from his several tours of the war, is also largely unaffected and orders Corporal Wilson to grab his dog tags so they may keep moving. Wilson pulls out his radio while doing this to notify command that "another one had bought the dust". After this Corporal Harkness suddenly trips and dies. Upon seeing this Indzonka seems disappointed in the Corporal with Bushta seeing he seemingly broke his neck. Indzonka then is relieved saying he thought they were about to get ambushed with an extended pause. The platoon then shrug off the situation with Indzonka ordering Harkness' tags be collected before moving on WHEN SUDDENLY the squad IS ambushed. In the ambush Goss is shot in the chest making Indzonka call over a medic. Once Bushta reaches him, the Captain calls a cease fire since the enemy had fled. Indzonka debating the next course of action decides for now Goss' dog tags should be grabbed and the mission completed. In the next scene the Americans can be seen approaching the village at last, but then it is revealed the residents work with the Viet-Cong as they try and hide their weapons. Once arriving Captain Indzonka shakes hands with the mayor and begins to happily examine the location. Suddenly the men are jumped forcing the G.I.s to kill the residents. Indzonka is wounded in this encounter with a shot to the shoulder just as his previous video. Bushta frantically helps him out of the area bringing him to a safe zone where Wilson waited behind. The Captain ordered Wilson to call him a helicopter causing Wilson to say, "you're a helicopter". Indzonka then threatened to beat Wilson with a pistol. IMG_5039.PNG|Something is afoot IMG_5037.jpg|Ordering around the VC tunnel IMG_4693.PNG|Leading the column IMG_4695.PNG|Reloading Trivia - Indzonka wears a WWI M1917 cartridge belt because Jack did not have many webbing sets at the time these videos were filmed. He has since collected full sets of Vietnam era webbing and would like to potentially redo Vietnam with the more accurate equipment. Category:War Series Characters Category:Characters